chpfandomcom-20200214-history
Highway Robbery
Briefing An old friend of Jon's arrives but not the way he expected. Ponch becomes obsessed with model on the E-Z On sun tan lotion advertisement. Traffic Violations * Robbery - Arrested * Fender bender - Elephant tow. * Speeding Cadillac- Citaton given. * Speeding vehicle - Citation & paramedics. * Robbery - Arrested. Report A man on a motorcycle is passing through dense traffic, he scopes out the car he passes. One woman removes a bundle of notes from her handbag to find her lipstick. The motorcyclist stops by her window and stares at her open bag. She quickly puts her notes back in and clicks shut her bag. He moves on. It's almost 8:30 am and Ponch still isn't ready. Jon is outside his motor home worried that they're going to be late for briefing. Ponch reassures him that they haven't been late for 3 days, they both ride out. The motorcyclist spots a man with his arm resting on the window and spots his watch on show, he stops next to him and grabs his arm to remove the watch. He then grabs his tie putting him in a choke hold and then rifles through his pockets for his wallet, when he has the prize he rides off. With the traffic jam he escapes easily. Jon and Ponch pass a coach, they move to the side and there's an advertisement for E-Z On sun tan lotion. Ponch has fallen in love with Miss E-Z On. Further down the traffic jam the motorcyclist scopes out more cars. When Jon and Ponch reach the traffic jam they ride down between the cars. The man who was robbed earlier spots them coming and opens the passenger door causing Jon and Ponch to break hard. Ponch asks what the matter is. The man flustered tells them about the robbery. Jon tells him to pull over to the shoulder and another backup unit will be with him while they look for the guy on the motorbike. The guy on the bike spots two women in a Volvo and one is lighting a cigarette. He stops next to them and asks for a light, she reluctantly passes the lighter to him and he lights a cigarette that was tucked in his ear. When he passes it back he purposely drops the lighter in the car and then grabs the woman's handbag and rides off. Jon and Ponch spot the suspected motorcyclist and follows it. Jon calls it in. After a chase the motorcyclist comes to a chain linked fench and falls off his bike, he attempts to climb the fence but Ponch apprehends him. Ponch searches his pockets and Jon searches his saddle bags, they're clean. Jon believes he's ditched everything. When Baricza arrives the man on the motorbike complements Jon on his riding and then calls him JB, Jon asks if he's busted him before. The man tells him it'll come to him. Ponch asks him if he knows him, Jon tells him his face is familiar. Ponch puts it down to him reading his name plate. Ponch spots a billboard with Miss E-Z On and admires it. Back at Central Ponch changes since his uniform got dirty apprehending the motorcyclist. Jon is trying to figure out where he's seen the 2-11 before. Ponch tells him he was probably just trying to psych him out and starts rubbing some E-Z On lotion on his face. There's a picture of Miss E-Z On stuck to the inside of his locker. Fritz and Grossman come into the locker rooms and tell Jon and Ponch they missed briefing and Getraer is carrying around a very big stick. Jon wonders if they should go out on patrol and avoid Getraer all together. Grossman notices Ponch staring at Miss E-Z On and tells him the whole world is in love with her. Ponch tells him it's too bad she isn't real. Grossman tells him that she's very real to the Getraer's and Ponch quizzes him. Grossman tells him that she's a model and a friend of the family. Ponch leaves the locker room to look for Getraer. Getraer is about to buy a drink from the vending machine but Ponch intervenes and buys it for his favourite Sargeant. He asks how he likes his coffee and Getraer tells him he usually has hot chocolate black. Ponch tells him coffee will prevent him from falling asleep. Getraer queries him about missing briefing. Ponch follows Getraer around like a bad smell and finally asks him to set him up with Miss E-Z On, Getraer sarcastically laughs. Getraer tells him she's not for him and continues talking but is interrupted by Ponch telling him he's going to catch every violator today for him. Jon comes down the corridor with Grossman and Fritz and he asks Ponch if he's seen Getraer. Ponch tells Jon they've got Getraer all wrong and he's really a good dude, he's set him up for a date with Miss E-Z On and her real name is Janey. Fritz and Grossman are surprised Getraer would do that, even Jon is surprised and asks him if he really did. Ponch confesses he hasn't yet but they need to hit the bricks so he can score some points with Getraer. On patrol Jon is still trying to figure out where he knows the 2-11 from and tells Ponch no one's called him JB since high school. Ponch asks if he's had a chance to look over the arrest report, Jon tells him he's not had a chance to speak to Baricza yet. Ponch tells him to let his subconscious work on it and in the meantime they have to do a righteous job today so Getraer will set him up with Miss E-Z On. The Janus Show has come to town but the audience they have isn't the one they wanted, their lead truck has been involved in a fender bender and caused a tail back. Jon goes to find out what happened while Ponch deals with traffic control. The driver of Janus's show blames an English woman for breaking knowing full well they were behind her. She blames him for speeding. The owner then remembers he's forgotten all about Ephy and runs off. One of the trailers is rocking violently from side to side, Jon runs after the owner. The owner tries to calm down Ephy but it isn't working. Jon asks who Ephy is and the door to the trailer opens and an elephant climbs out. Jon calls it in and comes back to tell Ponch it will take 20mins for a tow truck to arrive. Ponch wonders if Ephy can tow the truck. Using their handcuffs and chains they use Ephy to move the truck out the way. Baricza arrives and wonders when the dancing bears arrive. He tells Jon his old team mate will make bail in an hour, Jon quizzes him on the team mate. Baricza tells him he's his old friend Leo Norrison. Jon realises who he is now and used to go to high school with him and can't believe he's the same Leo Norrison he caught the other day. Ponch asks about Norrison, Jon tells him he was in the year ahead of him and they used to play ball together, he was a really good. Emilio tells Ephy to say goodbye to the nice policemen and motions her stand up. Ephy ends up sitting on Baricza's patrol car giving it a flat tire and a dented hood. Ponch is putting on some E-Z sun tan lotion whilst staring at an E-Z On advertisement billboard, he tells Jon it makes him feel closer to Janey. Jon spots a speeding motorist and they go after him and pull him over. The man has spent a lot of money installing anti radar equipment to prevent him from being spotted by police. Jon breaks the news to him that the CHP doesn't use radar, Ponch tries not to laugh as the driver is served a ticket. Jon and Ponch arrive at the LA Sheriff's Central Jail to meet up with Jon's old high school friend. Jon wants to know what happened to the guy most likely to succeed. Norrison takes offense at his comment and comes to blows with Ponch, Jon tells Ponch he'll handle it and they have a quiet word. After Norrison leaves on the bus Jon and Ponch notice an elderly woman throwing tools on the road, she's trying to change her tire. Ponch wants to leave her alone, but Jon doesn't think it's right to leave her as she is. Jon attempts to help her and is met with resistance. She finally relents and they both help to change her tire. When they change the tire they release the jack, a few seconds later the tire bursts resulting in another flat. Baricza is trying to explain to Getraer about an elephant sitting on his car and asks for Jon and Ponch to back him up. Jon tells Baricza that Getraer will never believe the story, Ponch tells him he could have thought of a better excuse than that. Jon tells him to be more original. Ponch saddles over to Getraer and asks him if he's thought any more about his proposal. Getraer still believes she's not right for him however he's spoken to Janey who still lives with her father and set up a date for him tomorrow night. Ponch tells Getraer he's made him a happy man. Ponch tells 'Jonathan' to get a move on. Jon wants to know what's going on and Getraer acts all innocent whilst Fritz and Grossman giggle away. On the freeway Jon and Ponch are accosted with smoke from a car. The driver notices the chippies and makes a dash for it. The car takes a corner too tight and ends up crashing. When Jon tells him to turn the car off Ponch hears a noise coming from the boot. The driver attempts to open the boot but the hatch is stuck. Jon and Ponch access the boot from the rear car seats and pull out a male and female passenger who have now passed out. Jon and Ponch perform CPR on the pair. Fritz arrives and Ponch tells him to call he paramedics. Norrison is back and uses the same MO, he steals a woman's handbag and she screams. Unluckily for him he's right near Jon and Ponch, they hear her screams and chase after the biker. Norrison rides down some steps and onto the beach. The chase ends when he hits a volleyball net. Jon tells Norrison all he had to do is call him. Norrison tells Jon they're not playing on the same team now, Jon tells him to check out his new uniform. Ponch arrives at Janey's with a bunch of roses. Janey's father greets him and inside Getraer is waiting. Janey comes down and the smile on Ponch's face drops. She's younger than he thought. Ponch thinks Getraer is having him on, but Getraer tells Ponch Janey is an only child but she does photograph much older than she is. Ponch asks her how old she is, she tells him she'll be 15 on her next birthday. The doors to the dining room slide open and Grossman, Fritz, Baricza and Jon are there. Ponch gives Jon the evil eye, Jon tells him he only found out an hour ago. Notes * Grossman makes his debut. Codes Used * 2-11 - Armed Robbery * Code 4 - No assistance required Quotes * Ponch: Hey. I don't like lectures so I'll keep this short, that was a stupid stunt. Cast Main Cast * Larry Wilcox: Jon Baker * Erik Estrada: Frank Poncherello * Robert Pine: Joe Getraer Recurring * Brodie Greer: Baricza * Lew Saunders: Fritz * Paul Linke: Grossman Others * David Wilson: Norrison * Vito Scotti: Emilio * Hoke Howell: York * Florence Halop: Mrs Abel * Jeff Harlan: Jay * Lorna Thayer: Matron * Wendy Fredericks: Janey * James Beach: Mr Sweeney Category:Season 1